3GMa Wikia
Welcome to the 3GMa Wikia 3GMa de coolste klas in heel Tessenderlo bevindt zich in de .schoo.HHI er zijn hier alle eigenschappen te krijgen. van iedere stoere hunk in de klas en er zijn ook veel te stoer.e kerels in de .klas wiens niveau je nooit zult kunnen halen., maar geen proble.em. bent hier om goede tips and trick.s te leren. en op het einde is er een woord vo.or ..de leerkrachten dit kan han.d.ig zijn voor ieder.e leerkracht. nog 1 tip om te beginnen als je een stoere dis fight begint en je wordt terug gedist ga nooi.wenen 'WAARSHUWING ' Als je verder gaat mag niet wenen bij leerkrac..hten of leerlingen betre.den op eigen risico!! (waarheid kan hard zijn) Dit zijn alle stoere boys en hun eigenschappen Hier zijn alle eigenschappen van de personen in 3GMa het is op nummer gesorteerd dus no hate mate. om sommige dingen in dit ding te begrijpen moet je stoerheids niveau al over de 7.5 zijn sorry voor de mensen eronder als je het niet begrijpt ben je nie t stoer genoeg of zit je niet in de stoerste klas ooit. 1: Iskedner Ayaz: is zw.art (harig) - - - niveau: 7/10 2: Kobe Beckers : iemand .een grote mond en een kleine _____. - - - niveau:8.5/10 3:Maxime Berthels : de s.toerste van de klas om dit niveau te berijken moet ge echt ver geraken. - - - niveau: 11/10 4:Kobe Bollen : uhm spe.ciaal... HEEL speciaal. - - - niveau:6/10 5:Seppe Briers : Echt ee.n vonk bij z'n ex(en). - - - niveau:5,5/10 6: Ayko Hendrickx : zie. tip 4 - - - niveau:9,5/10 7:Jesse Dierckx : geen .zaklamp tijdens basket? hier uw oplossing. - - - niveau:0.01/10 8: Jetze Jansens : Enzo Knol fan... Dat zegt al genoeg, toch? - - - niveau:4/10 (+kopman bonus 3punten erbij) 9: Julian koppens : de sterkste jonge met de mooiste stem. - - - niveau: 4/10 10: Jarne Moons :.........- - - niveau: 7.5/10 11:Fee pixten :(zie naam) - - - niveau: 6.9/10 12:Milan Valkenborgh : stoer wenen en stoere lengte(van zen penisje) - - - niveau: 5.5 (net zoals zijn lengte)/10 13:Maarten Vanderijk : Te weinig op school voor info - - - niveau: ?/10 Stoere tips voor stoere jongens dit zijn alle tips and tricks va.n heel stoere mensen om u stoere leven(of niet stoere leven) nog stoerder te maken! # De echte manier om stoer te zijn is om stoer te doen. (bij niet stoere jongens is dit geen goede tip) 2. Eet elke dag stoer u soepje. en betaal iemand een bifi om hem weg te doen 3. Een speciale haarkleur .is ook niet vaak gewild dus wees stoer en verf je haar bruin. 4. Meer als 7.9 kinder.en in 1 gezin is super stoer. 5. Roken is ni.et stoer. 6. Kapote bro.eken zijn al lang niet meer in. 7.stoer zijn is een.passie een skill geen beroep of een kenmerk. 8.Ieman.d pesten is niet sto...er (gepest worden wel). 9.Een goede tip .velen .als je iema.nd na doet doe het dan niet te opvallend. 10. Zorg dat je ..zeker altijd... commentaar tegen u klas zegt om dan tijdens de speeltijd bij u "stoere" vrienden om te gaan. 11. Een job in de oKE i.s .aangeraden. ben je een stoere ge...wilde jongen? en .sta.at een regel niet bij die je belangrijk vindt? voel je vrij om het zelf te editen.psst een geheime pagina damn geheime pagina. Een woord voor de leerkrachten Er word wel eens vaak gezegd dat wij een niet zo goede klas zijn (zacht uitgedrukt). Maar laat dat dan TIJDENS de les duidelijk zijn.Wij zijn nu al gewoon dat er geschreeuwd word naar de stoere jongens en de intrese is even hoog als school zelf geworden (niet veel) maar dan als er dan iets wordt op gezegd zorg dan ook dat je een voorbeeld heb.t en niet van '.je was luid' wan.e kunnen .om de mening te geven en sommige dingen die jullie een discusie vinden vinden wij niet altijd. En als je commentaar hebt laat .anvoele.n dat het ie.aakt met een andere naam dus niet proberen om het neer te halen (dit is niet cyber pesten) omdat je het zelf kan aanpassen. Latest activity Category:Browse